Revenge
by Crow-Z
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows.Draco finally gets his vengeance on the person he thinks destroyed his life. Non-con Draco/Harry. R&R!


Draco sat in the far corner of the room watching the condensation reach its peak on the low ceiling of the cellar until the little droplets fell onto the floor. He closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the rather odd contentment of being in such a confined space, well, at least it was confining by Draco standards.

The infamous cellar, dirty, cold and damp had once been used to store the Malfoy's expansive and exquisite wine collection. Over the course of the war the room had become a storage house of a more sinister nature. That was until, to Draco's strange amusement, Harry had come to him.

Harry, oh Harry Draco mused in his mind. Harry was always the 'good' sort of boy and all he wanted to do was put things right between the two of them. Draco scoffed in his dreamy state at the hilarity of that assumption of Potter's; how can something be made right when nothing went wrong to begin with?

Draco would be the first to admit that yes, when he first met Harry he did want to befriend him, but within the course of that short conversation between the two of them, before they were placed in different Houses and before Draco knew exactly who the strange boy was, Draco knew he had to destroy him.

He could not explain the gut retching fury he felt every time he had seen Potter and how he could taste bile at the back of his throat whenever Harry was proclaimed some sort of hero. Like Potter had any idea what he was doing anyway.

A cough brought Draco out of his thoughts and he opened his grey eyes with an over-dramatized annoyance as he got to his bare feet and walking over to the source of the noise.

Harry coughed again, unable to breathe from the position he was stuck in on the dusty floor; knees pressed painfully into his ribs and his forehead on the floor while his toned arms were tied behind him and had gone numb two hours before from lack of blood flow. All he wanted to do was to give Draco back his wand and the next thing he knew he was bleeding profusely from where Draco had punched him and he was on his knees naked in the same dark cellar he had found Luna a few months before.

"How, how long have I been here?" Harry wheezed as Draco walked over to where Harry lay, his pale blonde hair falling in front of his eyes as a sadistic smile graced his features. Without warning Draco kicked Harry in the side, making the other boy wail in pain and Draco laugh, cruel and high, nothing like the boy would have not too long ago.

"No questions Potter," Draco said in his usual casual drawl that dragged like needles under Harry's skin. "I'm sure that the red haired slut you like sent out a search party for you awhile ago. But for now, you are staying right where you are and for _once_ I'll be the one who calls the shots."

It all happened so fast that Harry wasn't sure if he was just imagining it or if his body was just overreacting but he found himself hoisted off the floor by his coarse arm ties that were cutting so deeply in his flesh that the rope was stained with his blood.

"Draco why- I know we have not gotten along well but the war, its over, we can get past all of this," Harry pleaded to Draco's ongoing amusement. "There is no glory in killing me now."

To this all Draco could do was laugh and drop Harry back to the ground and laughing even harder when he heard Harry's nose crunch against the cold ceramic tile floor.

"You think this deals with war Potter, by the Gods you are even denser than I thought you were," Draco said as he dragged Harry over to a table and undid his leg restraints with a dagger before throwing the other boy over on his stomach before limiting Harry's movements on the table more by strapping him to it.

"This, all of this, is for everything you have ever done to me," Draco said as Harry managed to scoff, making Draco even angrier.

"What have I ever done to you Malfoy to make you feel the need to make me suffer-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SUFFERING POTTER!" Draco yelled, his voice dancing in echoes from the walls as he clenched his fists and walked to the front of the table and grabbed Harry forcefully under the chin.

"I was on the run for months, I have killed, I have tortured, I have given up everything to kill the man who attempted to destroy me," Draco growled as madness crept into his stormy eyes. Harry knew then that Draco's path in life was definitely one he did not envy and that his enemy was hit with one too many curses by Voldemort.

"And now, now I have him and he is still acting like a gift from the Gods," Draco snarled and spit into Harry's face and watched the slime carve a path in the blood on Harry's bruises with slight satisfaction.

"Just so you know," Draco was saying softly as he went from one extreme emotion to another as he walked around Harry who was straining to keep the lithe man in eyesight.

"This is going to be very, very painful."

On what seemed like a non-cognitive whim Draco spread Harry's legs and put three fingers in his mouth before he pushed them deep into Harry, his slightly long nails scrapping along the inner walls of Harry's intestines making him cry out in pain.

Harry bucked against the table, the pain was so intense he thought he might pass out as his body pulled and strained against his bindings and the mixture of sheer pain and moderate pleasure he was feeling as the room filled with Draco's dark chuckles.

"You see Potter, you are not the dominate force here, you never were and never will be. The reason why you succeeded in life wasn't because you were some chosen figure; it was because people bent on their knees begging to do anything for you, to pleasure you in any way you saw fit," Draco said.

"I will not bend to you Potter, if anything I will domineer you and make you submit to me if you fucking like it or not."

To Harry's brief relief he felt Draco pull his fingers out from within him and a warm oozing between his cheeks.

"Ah blood, nothing better when it comes to lubricant," Draco said as Harry heard the sound of fabric falling to the floor and the smooth head of Draco's hard cock against his bleeding opening.

Draco had never fucked another man before and it was clear that Harry had never been fucked by anyone in his lifetime, be it a man or a woman. But Draco could care less about Harry's love life. All he wanted to do was break the 'wonder boy'. Draco wanted to make Harry so distraught and damaged that even his very life essence would be forever tarnished with the thought of this moment, when he, Draco Malfoy secured his position of dominance not over the hero of the Wizarding world, but over the boy who made him lose everything.

Draco aligned himself with Harry and hesitated for a moment as he contemplated the whole scenario. _How in the nine Hells am I going to explain this to Pansy, _Draco thought for a moment as Harry tried to squirm away from him. _Oh, right, I don't explain why Potter is locked in my basement and full of cum. With a little occumency she won't know any different._

All the house elves heard over their cleaning and clanking of pots and pans from downstairs was a terrible scream as Draco forced himself into Harry's tight ass, parting it painfully with his first thrust.

The sensation for Draco was amazing; Harry was so tight that it felt like he was trying to push him out and Draco had to admit to himself that maybe he should try fucking men more often out of spite.

Soon the air was thick with the smell of blood, sweat and pheromone as Draco sped his pace to Harry's tearful protests which did nothing more than make Draco go faster.

"I know you like it Potter," Draco leaned over and growled in Harry's ear as he bit the back of his neck. "You forget I can read your thoughts didn't you dumbass."

Harry was glad Draco could not see the horrified look on his face at that moment when he spoke. For deep down in his subconscious Harry was enjoying being fucked. After the initial pain subsided Harry found himself not trying to pull away from Draco, but to match him and trying to release the pressure on his hard cock under him. Harry wished Draco would wrap and arm around him and stroke him and then cursed himself when he heard Draco's grunts and moans turn into his aristocratic laughter.

"No mutual anything here fucker," Draco said as he felt a warmth creeping through his scrotum and his breathing got faster.

"Fuck," Draco hissed as he bit into Harry's shoulder and shuttered as he came deep within Harry in the final thrusts.

Draco pulled out of Harry, cleaned himself off and got dressed without any pomp or circumstance as Harry whimpered and struggled against the ropes again.

"Look at me," Draco said softly as he raised Harry's face to him and he smirked.

"I'm going to come down here, everyday and this cycle will repeat until you are so damaged that not even a dementor can find what's left of your humanity or soul."

Draco backed away from Harry who was still staring at him with fierce anger and a little bit of fear in his famed eyes as he traced the line of the scar he had caused on Draco's body. Whisking down from his left shoulder down to his right hip Draco's scar looked like a long piece of white prairie grass blowing in the wind in winter.

"I'll find a way out," Harry hissed and Draco looked down at him and smiled. "I'll get out and kill you Malfoy; I fucking swear I will kill you!"

"I'm sure you would Potter," Draco said as he walked to the cellar door with his usual swagger. "But you're not leaving this room for a very, very long time. Now, I have to get prepared, you see I was invited to your wake today. It seems that you have been down here long enough for people to think you died. Pity really, well I guess I should go console the Weasel girl a little."

As Harry screamed and pulled harder on his bindings Draco just laughed and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
